True Love in the United States
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: When the DigiDestined are invited to a fireworks celebration in New York by Mimi, Agumon causes a slight commotion that almost costs Tai his friendship-and hopes of a relationship-with Sora, if it wasn't for the untimely intervention of Datamon. For Grace


Me: Finally-my entry for the Taiora-Summer Love contest

Me: Finally-my entry for the Taiora-Summer Love contest! I don't own Digimon, by the way.

(Tai and Sora blush extremely red) 

Me: Oh, come off it you two! Even Matt knows you two love each other! Why do you think he's with Mimi now, despite what Toei says? 

Tai: I really don't know. 

Sora: Me neither. 

Me: This also contains Takari, Kouimi and Daiyako. Takes place around the 4th of July, in the States. 

Tai: Does Sora get captured by an evil Digimon? 

Me: I can't say. 

(Tai and Sora gulp and sweatdrop) 

Me: (laughs evilly) 

****

Digimon

True Love in the United States

Tai's POV

I can't believe I let my guard down and allowed that Digimon to capture Sora-here in the Real World, no less! I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I didn't keep my promise! The only thing Agumon and I have to go on is my Digivice. I'm not involving the others in this. This is my fight, not theirs. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. 

By the way, in case you don't know-but you probably do-I'm Taichi Kamiya, but call me Tai; all my friends do. Only Sora calls me by my full name, or she does now. 

All this mess started a few weeks ago, when summer officially started. Us DigiDestined were enjoying our freedom and spending time with our Digimon. 

Matt and Gabumon were spending time hanging out and touring with his band, so he wasn't around to spend the summer with us. 

Joe and Gomamon were in summer school-can you believe it?! Joe was still studying to be a doctor, and I can't believe he dragged his Digimon into the business! 

Izzy had declared his love for Mimi over the Internet and he and Tentomon headed off to New York to see her and Palmon. I had a feeling we wouldn't be seeing much of our resident brainiac. 

Davis finally realized that Kari and T.K. were meant to be, and so he declared his love for Yolei, who, surprisingly enough, returned his love tenfold! Those two are busy either arguing, kissing, or keeping their Digimon out of their refrigerators whenever it isn't breakfast, brunch, lunch or dinner! 

Ken's busy with Wormmon protecting the Digital World with that one Mexican girl, Rosa-I really don't think Ken was all for the idea, but she persuaded him to go for it. 

According to Wormmon, she threatened him with an international incident and added that she had "certain connections around." 

Cody and Armadillomon were studying Kendo with his grandfather, and occasionally traveling to the Digital World to see the Digimon. I think that's something Cody's father would've wanted to do for himself but it's nice to see our former DigiDestined of Knowledge and Reliability putting his past behind him. 

That just leaves Sora and me. 

Our retired DigiDestined of Love spent time with Biyomon either minding the shop or hanging out with me, former DigiDestined of Courage, and Agumon, around the house. 

I really wanted to tell Sora how I felt, but I was worried that I'd tear apart our friendship. Besides, I had a chance to tell her, and she tore my heart to pieces. Ironic, huh? I couldn't go to my best friend and pour out my feelings because my best friend had done that to me! But that's all in the past now. 

During the final week of June, we all received e-mail from Mimi. She invited us to a fireworks show in New York for the Fourth of July. Since Izzy was already there, he was definitely showing up! 

Matt said he'd see if his band could swing by and make a special appearance. 

Joe said he couldn't get to go even if he wanted to. 

Kari and T.K. were all for it! I personally think they wanted to get away from my prying eyes. 

Davis and Yolei agreed to it as well. How did Davis put it? "We need something to keep Veemon and Hawkmon away from the fridge, don't we? What better way than to see some fireworks?" 

Ken said he was otherwise occupied with "assisting" Rosa in the DigiWorld! Those connections must be REAL good if Ken can't get some off time with the rest of us! 

Cody respectfully declined, saying he couldn't be out past 9:00. Mimi understood perfectly, saying she remembered her curfew when she was his age-I think it was 11:00 at night! That's when all the stores closed. 

As for Sora and I-we both agreed, but I had my reasons for going. 

The day we were to leave for New York finally arrived. I knew I was going to tell Sora how I felt on this trip. I wanted it to be a night she'd never forget. I pictured it like it was a dream…

__

"Sora? There's something I have to tell you." 

"Yeah, Tai? What is it? You know you can tell me anything." 

"I think I'm in love with you!" 

"Oh, Tai! I love you too!" 

Sora's POV

I sighed dreamily as I awoke from my dream of pure bliss on the plane with Tai by my side. Could he ever feel that way for me like I did for him? Probably not, ever since that time when I hurt him deeply. I saw it in his eyes-he told me he wasn't mad at me, but I knew he was lying to me. Why else would he team me up with Izzy during the time when BlackWarGreymon returned? 

Normal POV

"Move over! Your feathers are in the way." Agumon said irritably. 

"I would if you'd get your tail out of my face!" Biyomon replied. 

"I can't! It's too dark in here. I know! I've got an idea on how to 'light' up the inside of this compartment." Agumon explained. 

Biyomon sweatdropped in fear, realizing what her friend was going to do.

"Agumon, wait!" 

"Pepper Breath!!" 

As fate would have it, that was the exact time Tai woke up and Sora chose to talk to Biyomon, hoping to get some advice on how to tell Tai about her feelings. 

FOOM! Sora got a Pepper Breath full in the face, miraculously leaving only traces of soot and smoke on her face. Tai struggled to hold in his laughter, but failed and snickered a bit. 

"And what, may I ask, is so funny Taichi?" Sora asked impatiently. 

Tai gulped. He knew he was dead meat, especially if Sora had called him by his full name. 

"Uh, nothing. Just saw something outside the window, Sor." That's when she lost it. 

****

"YOU 'SAW SOMETHING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW?! TAI, I'M NEXT TO THE WINDOW! WHY WOULD YOU LAUGH AT ME FOR SOMETHING YOUR DIGIMON DID, HUH? I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS, TAI! FROM NOW ON, DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!" 

Tai visibly flinched as Sora turned to face the window and started sobbing in her pillow. To make matters worse, a stewardess came up to Tai and said, "Excuse me, sir. We'd appreciate it if you kept the noise down. We don't want to disturb the other passengers." 

Tai felt like the world's biggest heel as he glared at Agumon from inside his bag. 

"The next time you want to 'light up the inside of a compartment' you ask me if it's allowed! You may have cost me a relationship with Sora as well as our friendship Agumon!" Tai yelled angrily. 

The Dinosaur Digimon flinched. "Tai, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you somehow." 

"How? Name one thing you could do that could get me back on Sora's good graces." 

Agumon smiled. "Leave it up to me Tai!" 

"I'm sure Tai didn't mean to laugh at you, Sora. Agumon's attack was unexpected and completely unavoidable." Biyomon explained. 

"Then why did he laugh at me, Biyo?" Sora was still crying, but this time, it was on a handkerchief and not her pillow. 

"It's common knowledge that a guy will laugh at something that unexpectedly came up." 

Sora's eyes widened at shock from the information her partner told her. 

"H-How'd you know that?" 

"I've been reading your magazines whenever you and Tai were out a few weeks ago." 

"Special delivery to Sora from Tai!" Agumon declared as he showed up with some red roses that had orange color splashed around the tips of the petals. Sora beamed and blushed as she accepted the roses. 

__

"He would think of something like this, wouldn't he? Sweet, nurturing, caring, understanding Tai…" 

"Tell him I said thanks, but he'd have to try a lot harder than that if I'm going to forgive him." Agumon facefaulted in shock as he turned and left with the roses. Sora stopped him midway. 

"I'll take the roses, though." 

"You won't be taking anything when I'm through with you, my dear!" A voice yelled out. Some tendrils snaked out and grabbed Sora around the waist. 

"TAIIIIIIIIIII! HELP!!" 

"TAIIIIIIIIIII! HELP!!" 

Tai turned and started running like his life depended on it as he ran toward Sora's location. 

"SORA! HANG ON; I'M COMING!" 

By the time Tai got to Agumon and Biyomon, it was too late! 

"Who did it?!" Tai gasped out angrily. The word Agumon told Tai wasn't what he wanted to hear-especially on the day before the Fourth of July. 

"Datamon." 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

Tai and Biyomon jumped onto the Dragon Digimon's back as he took to the skies in search of Sora. Tai tracked her with his Digivice. 

"It doesn't look like he's taken her far. We need to hurry. Who knows what horrible things he's doing to her?" Tai was worried. 

"Don't worry, Tai. I'm sure we'll find her before the fireworks shoot off." WarGreymon declared. 

"What do you want with me?" Sora cried out angrily. 

"That friend of yours, Tai, spoiled my plans for vengeance against Etemon, so I decided to take the one thing he values most and destroy it! Namely, you." 

Sora looked around at her surroundings and saw that she had been taken to the Statue of Liberty. To make matters worse, she realized that wires on the flame suspended her upward in the air! 

__

"Tai, where are you? I should've forgiven you right away instead of being unforgiving! If I get the chance, I'll tell you how I really feel about you." 

That's when Sora heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again.   
"DATAMON! LET HER GO NOWWWWWWW!" 

"TAI!" Sora smiled as she saw Tai and Biyomon atop of WarGreymon. 

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sora admitted sadly as she allowed some tears to escape down her cheeks. 

"Never say never when Digimon are involved." Tai advised as he jumped off WarGreymon and attempted to free Sora from her bonds while wiping her tears away. 

"That was a mistake on your part, young one. Now your fate is sealed! 

Datamon Dark Digivolve to…MEGADATAMON!!!" 

Tai and Sora gasped as an even bigger form of Datamon appeared in the air. 

The Digimon Analyzer popped up as Biyomon exclaimed: "That's MegaDatamon! If you thought Datamon was tough, his Mega form's even tougher, especially when he uses his Virus Crasher and Network Destroyer attacks!" 

"WarGreymon, get him!" Tai demanded as he struggled with the wires around Sora's waist. 

"What do you say the two of us go at it-one on one?" WarGreymon declared with ease. 

"I say I'd be pleased to battle-once your partner has met his doom!" 

"I don't think so! Terra Force!!" 

WarGreymon's attack caused significant damage to MegaDatamon's body! 

"That will be the only attack that will connect! Virus Crasher!!" 

WarGreymon spun around-with Biyomon still on his back-and avoided the attack-barely!

"And now, it's time to say farewell to my foes once and for all! Network Destroyer!!" 

MegaDatamon's attack sliced up the wires around Sora's waist, sending her and Tai spiraling downward! 

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Tai cried out as he grabbed Sora's hand with his right and managed to grab hold of WarGreymon's foot midfall! 

"Tai, hold on! We'll get you two to safety." WarGreymon instructed. 

"On the count of three, I'll swing you up to the head. One…two…THREE!" 

Tai and Sora yelled out, as WarGreymon swung them up like Tai would kick a soccer ball. They made it safely on top of the head just in time. 

"Mega Claw!!" 

MegaDatamon cried out as WarGreymon's claws damaged his body enough to cause irreparable damage! 

"This isn't over! One day I will return and you will all pay…" He was deleted before he could finish his sentence. 

Tai smiled with fear etched across his face the following night as he faced Sora during the celebration. 

__

"I'd rather be facing MegaDatamon again than have to go through this!" 

"Sora? I'm sorry I laughed at you on the plane. It was sudden and unexpected. I hadn't figured out that Agumon was trying to assist Biyomon at all." 

"I forgive you, Tai. Is that all you had to say?" Sora asked calmly. Tai blushed as he pulled out a box of candies and handed it to her. 

"Not exactly. It's just that I…I uh…I love you, Sora!" Tai closed his eyes and braced himself for the punch he knew was coming. Instead, he felt Sora's lips on his own! He opened his eyes wide to see a pair of crimson eyes gazing at his. The fireworks went off seconds later and Tai found himself caught up in the kiss-even after Sora forced her tongue inside his mouth! 

Minutes later, Tai reluctantly broke the kiss and tried to catch his breath. He was lucky he could recognize the rest of the world again, otherwise he wouldn't have heard what Sora said next. 

"I love you too, Tai." 

****

Someday I will find a love that flows through me like this

3 Doors Down, The Better Life CD


End file.
